lego_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Time To Win
| next = }} Time To Win is the season finale episode of Lego Survivor: Dreamland Beach. With the last four castaways, Elizabeth Swann, Hermione, Jo, and Ugly Girl, who will become the season Sole Survivor, and take home the million dollars? Recap From the start of the game, Elizabeth Swann managed to control most of the tribal councils she attended. She grew a strong connection with Pretzel Lady, who was blindsided a few days ago. Can Elizabeth win enough immunity challenge to stay in the game, or will she fall just short? Probably one of the quietest castaways of the season, Hermione managed to make it to the final four with the help of Jo, the villainous of the season. Hermione acts as Jo's sidekick, but will hiding in the shadows help her emerge as victorious? Known for her controversal arguments with many of the men of the tribe, Jo created the all-female alliance to take out the last remaining men. With her more aggresive playing style, Jo could end up winning the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. After her good firend, Roy, was evacuated, Ugly Girl struggled to find her spot in the game. She, however, read everyone phenomenally, so she was able to stay in the game. Motivated by her deceased daughter and Roy, Ugly Girl managed to become a power-player in the game, navigating her way to the final four. Day 35 Jo tells Elizabeth Swann that she will be the next to go, motivating Elizabeth to become stronger and win immunities. Ugly Girl goes to Elizabeth Swann to tell her that she's not gunning for her. Elizabeth and Ugly Girl make a pact to eliminate Jo and Hermione and to make it to the final tribal council together. Day 36 After a horrible night's sleep, Hermione tells Jo that they need to get up to start working to win the next immunity challenge. Ugly Girl joins in to prove her "trust" to Jo, but she still wants to stay with Elizabeth Swann. }} }} Challenges |-|Immunity (Day 36)='Challenge: ' A Bit Tipsy The castaways would pull on a rope attached to an unbalanced table to keep the table level. They would stand a wooden block on end and have to hold on to the rope to keep the block upright. They would then retrieve one of nine wooden blocks from three stations while keeping all the blocks on the table upright. Once the block was retrieved, the castaway would have to stack the block on the table and retrieve the other blocks. Should any of the blocks fall, the castaway would have to return to the table and re-stack the blocks. The first castaway to have all ten blocks standing for a three count would win. Winner: |-|Immunity (Day 38)='Challenge:' Rise To It The castaways would race through an obstacle course and a water slide to retrieve six bags of puzzle pieces, two at a time. They would then use the pieces to solve a puzzle which would give them clues to solve a combination lock. The first castaway to unlock the combination lock and raise their flag would win. Winner: Back at Camp (Day 36) Back at camp, Elizabeth Swann is ecstatic that she won immunity. Her and Ugly Girl come to a consensus that they need to vote out Hermione. }} Hermione and Jo only have one option; Ugly Girl. They think Ugly Girl is voting with them. Tribal Council (Day 36) }} Day 37 Jo finds herself on the outs now that Ugly Girl has transferred to Elizabeth Swann's side. She knows she must win immunity to stay safe. Will she be able to pull it off? Day 38 The last day someone gets voted off, Elizabeth Swann, Ugly Girl, and Jo celebrate for their ability to make it thus far. They make their way to the immunity challenge. After Challenge Elizabeth Swann and Ugly Girl both know one of them has to go. They hug each other and head to tribal council where they know one of them is gonna go. They promise to vote for each other if they're on the jury. Tribal Council Final Tribal Council }} }} Still in the Running Category:Finales